


You Brighten My Days And Warm My Nights

by GlassRain



Category: Leif & Thorn (Webcomic)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Blood Kink, Bukkake, Canon Trans Character, Collars, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Macro/Micro, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Spanking, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: One Leif & Thorn drabble for every day on theKinktober 2017 prompt list!Mostly Leif/Thorn fluff. Other things will be warned for in the chapter summary. More tags to be added.





	1. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual roleplay.

"I think you are trying to seduce me," says Thorn in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, sir," says Leif, blushing with poorly-hidden excitement. "I'm being very bad. Please don't tell the Embassy!"

Thorn backs him up against the couch. "I won't tell them. But _someone_ needs to punish you. Take off your trousers."

He bends Leif over his knee and smacks red handprints across the curves of Leif's bare ass, until Leif is grinding helplessly against his thigh and muffling whimpers into the cushions. After Leif comes with a squeal, Thorn pets him gently, smiling. "Naughty boy. You deserved that."


	2. Dirty Talk

"Cock-starved little snow bunny," says Leif in carefully-enunciated Sønska.

Thorn repeats the syllables, mostly right, though he pronounces _starved_ as _stahhhved_ and clearly doesn't know where the words split up. "The only part of that I know is 'little'. Unless 'snow' is, er, snow."

Leif explains about snow rabbits, how as soon as the winters recede they come out of their burrows and start frantically making baby rabbits. "'Bunny' means rabbit, but it sounds sexier."

"Why?"

"I don't know! It just does!"

Thorn shrugs, accepting. "And what about cock-stahhved?"

Leif licks his lips. "For that, ask me to show you."


	3. Public Sex

Under the counter of the high-walled security booth, no one can see Leif kneeling in front of Thorn's chair. He breathes hotly on the front of Thorn's trousers before pulling them down enough that Thorn's erection can spring free.

He's sucking in earnest when the clop-clop of unicorn hooves approaches the gate.

Thorn squeezes his thighs against Leif's head, a warning. Leif freezes with Thorn's cock stuffed all the way to the back of his throat. Tries not to swallow, move his lips or tongue, or even breathe too hard, while Thorn checks an ID and waves the carriage through.


	4. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an AU where Thorn is Tamaputian, because tiny.

Thorn tries to give Leif a handjob, but even turning it into a full-body job, he can't generate enough friction. Leif ends up gently pulling the Tamaputian off his cock and finishing the job with his other hand, coming in pearly spurts that bathe Thorn's entire body.

It looks like a full-size person who's been drenched by several buckets of come in one go. Thorn uses an open-palmed hand to swipe a clear path across his face. "I'm a _mess_. This was all you?"

The erotic thrill makes Leif shiver. "And I can mess you up again whenever I want."


	5. Humiliation, Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angsty non-con.

Leif is already naked when his manager plays the video. It's security footage of the gate, of Leif waving goodbye as Thorn blows him a kiss. Usually Leif gets through this with stoic detachment, but now his eyes burn.

"The poor fool has no idea you were running straight to me."

"No, sir."

"What would you tell him, if he found out?"

"I'd say I can't stop myself," lies Leif, breath ragged. "I love your cock too much. All you have to do is snap your fingers and I'll bend over and beg for it."

The manager snaps his fingers.


	6. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from the Tamaputian Embassy AU.

Leif sees plenty of Tamaputians when they visit the Embassy, but it wasn't until Thorn that he considered you could have a gloriously perfect miniature form. Eight inches from head to toe, all of them irresistible.

He finally gets permission to pick Thorn up. Thorn undresses whilst sitting in his cupped hands, clothes fluttering to the floor like brightly-colored leaves.

Leif's mouth can wrap around Thorn's entire pelvis, massive wet tongue tormenting all his erogenous zones at once. Thorn gasps and kicks tiny heels against Leif's cheekbones.

"Everyone's taller than me," remarks Thorn later. "But with you, I like it."


	7. Body Worship/Crossdressing

Thorn slides the black lacy knickers up Leif's legs with slow, reverent motion, kissing the inside of Leif's thigh as he passes it over. Leif's cock twitches in the process, but the fabric lifts neatly over it, and slides under the curves of his ass as he lifts it from the mattress, to fit snugly around his hips.

"Is this normal Ceanska clothing?" breathes Leif, holding still, letting Thorn drink him in.

Thorn runs his fingers along the lace borders, dragging the rough texture against Leif's smooth skin. "No. This is only for when you want to feel especially beautiful."


	8. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, another consensual fake scenario.

"They're enchanted ropes," pleads Leif, as Thorn struggles with the knots. "They're designed so I can't run away before I've been . . . before the Vizier has a chance to . . . "

Thorn stops. "Just the Vizier? Or can it be anyone?"

"He gives me to other people sometimes," says Leif, head hanging. "As long as _someone_ comes inside me, that will breaks the spell."

Thorn touches his chin, tilts his face upward. "So it can be me?"

Leif's eyes sparkle. "You would do that? Fuck a helpless yet beautiful stranger because only your cock can save him?"

Thorn smiles. "I _am_ a hero."


	9. Frottage

They only make it into the front hall before Thorn shoves Leif against the wall opposite the mailboxes and thrusts his tongue artlessly into Leif's mouth.

Leif's hips rock up against him, and either Sønheic clothing is buttoned in _really weird_ places or he's hard already. Both hands grab Thorn's ass and pull him closer, a thankful indication that Leif approves as Thorn starts pounding him against the stone hard enough to leave bruises.

Heat washes over Thorn, his vision blurs, he doesn't care that he's about to ruin his trousers. His only regret is not making Leif come first.


	10. Fucking Machine

Kale doesn't date. Or even have casual sex. Between his triggers and emotional issues, it's easier all around if he stays home. Good thing he doesn't like people in the first place.

With one exception. And he's taken.

So Kale has a machine that fills his physical needs. Calibrated so well that he barely needs to finger himself before kneeling in front of it and switching it on. The dildo slides into him, slowly at first, then with a rhythm that matches his heartbeat whilst images of faceless porn stars unspool through his mind. (He doesn't let himself picture Thorn.)


	11. Gags

Thorn wads up a handkerchief and stuffs it into Leif's mouth, pushing in with his fingers to make sure it fills the whole space, then knots one of Leif's stockings around his head to tie it in place. Leif works his lips until they pop out above and below the edges of the fabric.

"You can breathe?" asks Thorn. "It doesn't pull your hair? It feels okay?"

"Mmmnuh."

"Good." Thorn makes little adjustments to the gag, just for aesthetic. "Keep this in for a while. I'll put something else in your mouth later."

Leif nuzzles his face, humming in contentment.


	12. Tentacles

"I can't believe you _had_ tentacles and I didn't know you well enough to take advantage."

"They aren't as fun in reality as they sound on the net," says Thorn, scrolling through the list of in-stock novelty sex toys. "They're big. Clumsy. Inconvenient."

"And strong," says Leif, snuggling against him. "Could wrap me up in them like thick living ropes. Or pin me down with them. Did you ever picture that?"

"Well, I'm picturing it _now_." And the item on-display is too small for that mental image. Thorn closes the tab.

"No, order it!" pleads Leif. "Small is fun too."


	13. Medical Play

Embassy rules mean Leif can't touch someone sexually without charging extra. They say nothing, however, about an extra cost for medical examinations.

Two slick latex-gloved fingers thrust in and out of Thorn, massaging his prostate with every stroke. He's bent over the table in his own living room, trousers down but otherwise fully-clothed, breathing ragged and groaning.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed if you have an orgasm." Leif is all-business. He hasn't broken character for a second. "It's a healthy reaction for a male of your age and . . . virility."

He sounds so _objective_. Thorn has never felt more virile.


	14. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the artist's [race-swapping AU](http://leifandthorn.tumblr.com/post/160199488557/the-other-side-of-the-mountains-by-erinptah).

The staff at the Ceannic embassy still aren't used to real winter. Leaf is shivering as he approaches the gate, only wearing three layers, moving the snow with an enchanted shovel that's clearly already wearing out.

"Come in here for a minute and get warm," chides Thorbjørn from the guard station.

Leaf obeys. He ends up sitting in Thorbjørn's lap with his hands clamped under Thorbjørn's armpits, because that's a fast place to heat them up.

"Your face looks cold too," adds the guard. He didn't mean it as innuendo, but Leaf kisses him -- with cold lips, so it works.


	15. Object Insertion

Nobody thinks anything of it these days when Leif approaches Thorn's guard station in the early afternoon. He brings a wheelbarrow and trims some trees in the area, cycling back with armfuls of pruned branches. He makes himself politely inconspicuous in a copse of bushes when a carriage enters through the gates.

It's not a hot day, but Thorn feels he's sweating when Leif comes his way again. "All this time...?"

Leif smiles and gives his hips a casual shake. Meaningless to anyone else. The plug Thorn put in him earlier shifts against his prostate. "I've not changed a thing."


	16. (failed attempts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different. 2/3 of the kinks in today's prompt set were waxplay and masks, which I think would be triggers for these characters.

The candle smells like nutmeg and cinnamon, not rust and charred flesh, but Thorn freezes anyway before he can drip any on Leif's thigh. "I-- I can't."

Leif waves a cautious hand before Thorn's thousand-yard stare. "Are you still here?"

"Not a flashback," breathes Thorn. "I just can't."

Leif blows out the candle. "Then we won't."

 

\---

 

Thorn visors cupped hands over Leif's face, mimicking the mask-and-hood combination on display. "It covers this much."

Leif freezes. He can't see. Head enclosed. Has to hold still while the compulsions update.

"Not that one," he stutters.

Thorn lets him go. "Not that one."


	17. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con and humiliation with a vampire.

The vampire pulls away from Leif's neck with fresh blood still on his mouth, and it's the hottest thing Leif has ever seen.

"You smell different." The vampire licks his lips, wrinkles his nose, and sniffs. "What changed... oh!" He grips Leif's erection through the front of his trousers. "You _like_ this."

Leif doesn't like that he's about to die. His cock just doesn't know any better.

"Touch yourself," orders the vampire. "Slutty little human. I want to watch you come whilst I'm drinking the life from you."

Leif can feel more blood running down his neck as he nods.


	18. Daddy

When Thorn uses the word during a makeout session Leif nearly chokes on his own tongue.

"I -- didn't realize it was your kink," he stammers in the face of Thorn's concern. Is Thorn fantasizing himself younger, or Leif older? Can Leif work with this? "That's all."

Thorn's face falls. "Does it mean something specific? I heard people using it in . . . research videos . . . I did not look up what it has meaning literally."

Oh stars, he thinks it's a generic endearment like _sweetie_ or _baby_.

Leif explains.

"Wow," blushes Thorn. "That explains many things I did not understand about those videos."


	19. Olfactophilia

Kale helps haul a new couch up to Thorn's flat, so Thorn asks him to stay for a lassi. "You can't hang around, sorry – I'm seeing Leif later. Obviously I need to shower first."

"Not obviously."

Thorn wasn't being self-deprecating. He can feel a trickle of sweat running down his back. "Do you have... distorted perception... with smell too?"

"I just meant, some people find you _more_ attractive when you have that... musk. Generic you," says Kale quickly. Like he isn't imagining balling up Thorn's tunic and burying his nose in the fragrance.

"Some people," echoes Thorn. "Huh. I'll ask."


	20. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Kale is getting a crush and I just want him to be happy ok.

Kale kneels between Thorn's legs and sucks greedily at Thorn's heavy cock, while Leif drapes himself over Thorn's shoulders and locks their mouths together. Thorn keeps trying to pet or tug at Kale's hair, with hands that tremble and miss whenever Leif's fingers pinch him just right.

"I won't last long now," he pants. "Who am I fucking tonight?"

"It's Kale's turn if he wants it." Leif sticks an arm between their bodies and strokes Kale's hair first try. The man moans around Thorn's cock and Thorn nearly comes down his throat right there. "I like watching him like it."


	21. Double Penetration

Leif likes going down on Thorn while someone else fucks him. The other way around is good too, but this way he gets to gaze up into Thorn's adoring eyes whilst he's being spitroasted on two cocks, whilst each thrust from one pushes him deeper onto the other.

"He's so good for you," says Kale admiringly, holding Leif's hips for leverage. Every shove pushes another clipped moan out of Leif's lungs, in time with the creaking of the mattress.

"You're good for me too," says Thorn. They both wobble as he pulls Kale forward over Leif, into a lusty kiss.


	22. Collaring

The wide strap of dark brown leather sits neatly around Leif's throat. Thorn angles mirrors so Leif can see that the tattoo on the nape of his neck is fully covered. "This is really normal fashion in Ceannis?"

Thorn considers "It's not normal _common_. It is normal _acceptable_."

That works. Leif touches the gold ring hanging between his collarbones. "Can I have a tag for this?"

"As long as I can still do this." Thorn hooks a finger through the ring, pulls him into a kiss. "What kind of tag?"

Leif shivers. "I want one that says _Property of Leif._ "


	23. Shibari

Everything Thorn knows about knot-tying, he learned from his seafaring mother. This isn't something he wants to think about too hard while tightening a double overhand bow so it pulls the rope taut just under Leif's nipples.

"At home we have wood carvings that look like these," says Leif, admiring the artistic criss-crosses and intricately-looped knots traveling up his torso.

"You like theese carvings?" asks Thorn. He gives a tug that goes all the way to the hip-and-thigh loops, carefully aligned to skirt the edges of Leif's most sensitive areas.

Leif's breath catches. "Not as much as I like this."


	24. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif/Ludolf, non-con with humiliation.

Ludolf pushes Leif up against the full-length window and pulls his trousers down. Leif's hands splay against the view of the garden, his breath fogging the glass panes as his manager fingers him open. His cock hardens in the sun-warmed air.

"Anyone who looks up here will see how eager you are to service your employers," says Ludolf soothingly. "Of course you want people to know what a dutiful employee you are."

Leif gasps as Ludolf pushes into him, and spreads his legs for the short, rhythmic thrusts. Of course -- he's loyal. He should be proud to let people see.


	25. Smiles

Leif's deepest, most real smiles are reserved for things that remind him of home.

There are limits to how far he trusts Thorn, limits that tinge even his happy expressions with hesitation or puzzled indulgence. Thorn doesn't say "I love you" out loud, not since the first time. Leif can't accept it easily enough to really enjoy it.

Instead Thorn finds Leif's favorite childhood cookie in a Sønheic import grocery, or takes him to the big ice rink that opens up downtown in the depths of winter, or anything in that vein, and watches him light up like the sun.


	26. Stockings

Thorn could spend all evening running his hands up and down Leif's stockinged legs: feeling the patterns in the delicate knitting, enjoying the texture as it drags against Leif's skin.

It's an accident the first time his nails open a hole in the fabric. He apologizes by lavishing kisses on the newly-bared circle of skin, getting so enraptured he sucks a visible mark into Leif's flesh.

In the morning Leif folds the mostly-intact stockings and leaves them behind, so Thorn can press them against his cheek any time he wants. With his eyes closed, it's almost like having Leif there.


	27. Striptease

"The first time you took me shopping, I was surprised by the changing rooms," says Leif, paging through a rack of on-sale tunics.

"You don't have them?" asks Thorn.

"Not with floor-to-ceiling doors! I assumed you'd be able to see . . . not _everything_ , but . . . something."

"In Ceannis it's considered rude to look," stammers Thorn. "Without permission, I mean."

In Sønheim, servants don't get asked for permission. Leif hadn't thought about whether he would give it. Now . . . "If you come in the room with me today, it wouldn't be rude."

He picks one last tunic and catches Thorn's eye. Smiling, Thorn follows.


	28. Tickling

Pato's laugh is an almost-silent rasping wheeze. It makes unwitting bystanders think he must be choking, so he's conditioned himself to keep it locked down. In public or the presence of strangers he barely even smiles.

The one thing that does get to him is when Mata tackles him, usually in bed, and digs wriggling fingers into his sides until he's bent double with silent laughter. He puts up a pretense of struggle -- his husband would notice if it got real -- whilst Mata grins like a loon and tickles his ribs until he really does have trouble catching his breath.


	29. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from the Tamaputian!Thorn AU.

Leif holds up a soapy loofah in invitation. Thorn, resting in the wire rack that sits across the deep bathwater, nods approval.

The hand around his torso is firm without being crushing. Leif presses a loofah nearly as big as Thorn against his front . . . and he's being massaged from knees to chin by hundreds of thick soapy threads all at once, the material squishing around every curve and rolling into every crevice.

His whole body jolts and stiffens. Starting with his cock.

Leif stops short. "Was that too much?"

"In a good way," squeaks Thorn. "Oh, stars, keep doing it."


	30. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon trans male character receiving oral. Go ahead and skip if that's a squick.

Since he doesn't talk, Pato reasons, he has to find other exercises for his lips and tongue to make up for it.

Whether it's medically accurate or dryly funny, Mata hasn't checked. It wouldn't change how much he likes Pato making a regular habit of kneeling between his legs, tongue lapping at his folds or flattening against the base of his cock or thrusting deep inside him.

Sometimes Pato's tongue swirls in patterns taken from their latest project's blueprints. The goal is to make Mata come so hard that, even if he notices, in the afterglow he can't remember which.


	31. Sleepy Sex + Handjobs + Incest + Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combo free space! 400 words for 4 kinks, including perhaps the squickiest thing on the board. Happy All Hallow's, everyone.
> 
> Brothercest AU with the Sønska incarnations of both Leif and Thorn. This isn't long after their parents died/disappeared/were jailed for life. So they're over the age of majority but well younger than their canon ages.

During darkest-winter, when the sun in Hammer Falls only spends a few hours above the horizon and the streetlamps never switch off, you share the bed with whoever's nearby. In thin under-pajamas, to share body heat more easily under the layers of heavy quilts.

This is how Thorbjørn wakes from an erotic dream, the details already fading, to find his arms wrapped around Leif and his erection pressed firm against his little brother's ass.

He tries to shift away. He's not expecting Leif to roll over and paw at him, pulling him back. "Don't go."

"'M not," mumbles Thorbjørn. He's not their parents. He's not going anywhere.

"Don't," repeats Leif . . . and slides a leg over Thorbjørn's waist, dragging their hips together, mouthing a sleepy kiss at the corner of Thorbjørn's lips.

A fresh shock of arousal brings Thorbjørn more awake, without making it any easier for him to think straight. "Leif, you're dreaming," he whispers. "It's me. It's your big brother."

In the low light, Leif's eyes are glazed. "An' I want my big brother's cock."

That . . . shouldn't be hot. It should _not_.

"Somethin's wrong with me," adds Leif dully.

"No! Nothing's wrong." Thorbjørn tries to kiss Leif's cheek.

Somehow their lips meet. His tongue, as if with a mind of its own, slips into Leif's mouth. A hand fumbles into his trousers; he doesn't swat it away.

Then he's thrusting into the fist Leif makes, groping Leif's ass as naturally as if that was his plan all along, whilst Leif moans and writhes and sucks on his brother's tongue. When Thorbjørn comes with a shudder, it's into Leif's hand. Leif brings the still-hot release to his mouth and gulps it down.

It makes Thorbjørn take that much longer to catch his breath.

"Thought you liked that boy in town," he murmurs at last, still sensitive, hyper-aware of Leif's arousal trembling against his thigh. "Won't he . . . ?"

"Didn't want him," whispers Leif. "He wasn't you."

It shouldn't be hot, but he _is_ , all soft and vulnerable in the faint glow of the streetlight outside. Thorbjørn shouldn't be doing this, but. "You don't want _anyone_ else?"

"I don't. I never did. Please don't be mad."

Shouldn't, should't, shouldn't.

And yet.

Thorbjørn sheds the last of his hesitation and cups between his little brother's legs. Leif rocks into his caresses like a drowning man gasping for air. "Don't worry. You can have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come [be my friend on Tumblr](http://glassrain83.tumblr.com/), where I reblog webcomics and other fun things.


End file.
